thewarrenwitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamora Mitchell/Early Life
~2011~ Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter(1).jpg|Tam (in blue) after the fire Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter(2).jpg|Paige picks up Tamora Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter(4).jpg|Tamora with her parents Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter(6).jpg|Leo realizes Tam cased the fire In July, Tamora and her twin sister Kat came into their powers at the same time in 2011. Tamora came into the power of Molecular Acceleration. Tamora accidentally set there house on fire when she came into her powers. Henry thought a nightlight Tamora liked, that was until Leo caught Tamora using her powers at Magic school and then later Kat. Henry strongly believed that the twins' powers should be bound though Paige was against it as she believed it went against the laws of nature. Henry, though understanding how important magic is to Paige and the family, is adamant that magic is not all his daughters are and Paige reluctantly bound not only Tamora but also Kat's magic until they could grow into there powers can grow old enough to learn how to control it. ~2018~ November LittleHenry-LittleTamora-LittleKat-Paige.jpg|Tamora (middle), her siblings, and mother visiting Henry at work in 2018 MitchellChildren-RunToHenry.jpg MitchellChildren-HugHenry.jpg HenryHugsHisKids.jpg n mid November, the son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner was resurrected by the dead by a demon who wanted a Source of All Evil back. After all he was more powerful than any evil being being concieved from Cole Turner (at the time the source of all evil) and Phoebe Halliwell (a Charmed One and a powerful Witch). Except when he came back he wanted to get revenge on Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for moving on without him and forgetting about him. Causing him to hate all the Halliwell's. So to hurt them he went after there youngest child at the time -Melinda, Henry, and Parker. On November 16th, He kidnapped all three children during Chris, P.J., and Parker's joined birthday party. Since there birthdays are only days apart. Chris was turning 14, P.J. was turning 12, and Parker was turning 8. All the Halliwell's along with some friends were there making everybody vulnerable. ~2019~ In August when the Charmed Ones went up against Valen Tamora, her siblings, couins, father, and Leo Wyatt were sent to Cupid's Temple to keep them safe. So the demons couldn't use any of there children or mortal husbands agaisnt them. After the Charmed Ones left Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, and Kat overheard there fathers talking about strawberry milkshakes. They stayed at Cupid's Temple until late that night/early morning. After the Charmed Ones vanquished Valen. But during the battle Cole died for the final time after his soul was destroyed. In October, Tamora and Kat were in the living room playing patty-cake while Aidel (there mother, Paige's charge) babysat the all eight of the Halliwell kids. Meanwhile her parents, aunts, uncles, and PJ. were all up in the attic talking to Patty Halliwell and Grams about Prue. Twins-Want-Henry.jpg|Tam (left) and Kat want Henry Returning-From-The-DemonicWasteland.jpg|Henry, Tyler, and "Coop" return from the demonic wasteland Tam&Kat-Hug-Henry.jpg|Tam going to hug Henry Tam&Kat-With-Henry.jpg|Tamora and Kat with their father HalliwellKids-AfterTheFight.jpg|Tamora and Kat wanna go home Also In October, Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell began having marital problems. After Coop, Henry, and Tyler Micheals went down to the Demonic Wasteland. They got in a big fight about magic and how Henry believed it was destroying there family. After Henry stormed out it was decided Tamora, Kat and Henry would spend the night at the Manor with all of there cousins (Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and P.J.) while not only Paige and Henry calmed down, but also Phoebe and Coop figured things out. After Henry left it was revealed Coop wasn't Coop anymore but Benjamin Turner, Cole Turner's father. Prue soon showed up and Brought Coop back and sent Benjamin in Cole's body before leaving the Manor. Tam-kat-playing.jpg|Tamora (light brown hair) and Kat playing in the living room by little Henry's playpen. Paige-SleepingChildren.jpg|Tam (right) with her sister, mother, and brother Paige-SleepingMitchellKids.jpg In November While Paige and Henry were in the kitchen fighting about there marital problems Tamora, Kat, and Little Henry were playing in the living room. Henry was offered a job out of the state but Paige didn't want to move away from her sisters, nieces, nephews, and brother-in-laws. She loves her family and is happy they found each other. Later that night, Henry and Paige were talking on the phone. Paige was inside the house win the living room with there children. Henry was asleep in her arms and the twins were asleep in her lap. While Henry was outside in his car but didn't come in. A few weeks later, While Henry and Paige worked on there relationship Phoebe picked up Tamora, Kat, and little Henry to take them to her house. In the morning Phoebe took them over to the Manor where P.J. already was becuase she slept at the Manor while Phoebe had Paige's kids sleep at her house. When Prue showed up Phoebe asked her to watch the kids because she wasn't feeling to well due to her pregnancy. When Phoebe went upstairs Prue began telling her nieces and nephews a little "story". About how the Old Ones are here and there parents are scared for them. Phoebe came back downstairs buring Prue's stroy and told her it was beyond inappropriate. The told Wyatt and Chris to take everybody upstairs. Tamora, her siblings, cousins stayed in her bedroom while Wyatt and Chris went downstairs even though they weren't supposed to. The next morning, the Charmed Ones sent there children to Magic School for safety to protect them from there aunt, Prue Halliwell. }} Category:Tamora Mitchell's Life Category:Early Life